Playing Fire With Fire
by xxxluv4everlolZxxx
Summary: basically it's a story abou cher lloyd and one direction and a girl called bethany;  beth  auditions for the x-factor the same year as cher and the boys.i'm crap at summerys, it's much better than it sounds! enjoy! 33333 xxxxx rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

Playing fire with fire

Chapter 1

Bethany's pov

"Oh, and remember don't be nervous- there's no need to be nervous," my dad rambled for about the 500th time that day, "Dad I've told you, I'm fine! I'm not nervous (yet)." Luckily I muttered the last bit so he didn't hear it. "Well if you're sure."

"Yeah I'm sure. It's the girls that are more nervous than me," I told him.

Ok, so you're probably wondering who this arrogant over confident bitch is? Well I'm Bethany Palmer- Bethany, Beth, B whatever- and I'm part of a singing group called 'Bethalicious'. My two best mates, Paige and Honey, decided over a year ago that it would be cool to form a girl band with me, them, Felicity and Nicole. Then Nicole thought that it'd be nice to name it after one of us the suggestions were: The Honeybuns, The Flicks, Nic's Glitz, Paigeee and the Sexies or Bethalicious- and seeing as our group of friends was already known as Bethalicious they just thought it would be easier ( and they also said all the other names were ridiculers). So after a bit we went and played a few gigs and people liked us. One night we were at Felicity's house watching the X-Factor and she suggested that we auditioned; the girls all said that would be fab, but I wasn't convinced. It took weeks for them to convince me but finally Flick managed it. She was ecstatic! Straight away she got the forms out of pillow case; apparently she already had the forms before she had even asked us. So here I am at the X-Factor auditions trying to achieve their dream. But I don't get why I'm singing most of the song, why?

"Number 260394 your next," a stage hand called us to follow him. Right now we're going to do the interview with Dermot O'Leary. We walked through to the doubled doors into backstage. Dermot was standing next to the monitors with the family of the extremely good rapper! The brown haired girl was almost finished- 'it looked like Cheryl likes her' I thought, 'I wonder if they'll like us' I had loads of questions like that one circulating my mind; but screams joy interrupted them- the girl had one yes. Dermot came over to me, Flick, Honey, Nic and Paige, he asked us who we are and who's here to support us. We were waiting at the side of the stage, the girl had just got her fourth yes she ran off the stage and jumped into her Nan's arms. When she had finished hugging her family she came over to give me her microphone- I was the only one without one. She gave it to me and whispered, "Good luck!" I whispered back, "Thank you," she smiled then walked off. The stage hand started to count down from three infront of us as our que to go on.

_**THREE**_

_**TWO**_

_**ONE…..**_

And go.

Finally, we're on stage!

Cheryl says, "Hello pets, what are your names?"

To which Honey answers, "Hi! I'm Honey, this is Felicity," she says pointing to Flick who waves, "this is Nicole," who smiles then nods her head shyly, "that's Paige….." points to Paige, "….. and this is Bethany." Me and Paige say hi in unison with each other.

"We're Bethalicious!" Flick finishes for Honey.

"How old you all?" Cheryl questions sweetly.

I answered this time, "Me and Paige are 16 almost 17, Nicole and Felicity are 17 and Honey's 18. So we range from 16-18." I smiled, Cheryl returned my smile.

Her next question was, "What are you going to sing for us today?"

Nicole answers by saying, "Today we're going to sing Jar of hearts by Christina Perri."

"When your ready then girls," Cheryl beamed.

The music started to play and I started to sing.

I know I can't

Take one more

Step towards you

'Cause all

That's waiting

Is regret

Don't you no

I'm not your ghost,

Anymore

You lost the

Love,

I loved the most

Nicole was starting to sing with me now.

I've learned to

Live

Half alive

And now you

Want me one

More time

Everyone stated to sing the course now.

And who do you

Think you are

Running 'round

Leaving scars

Collecting your

Jar of hearts

And tearing love

Apart

Flick started to sing on her own

Your gonna

Catch a cold

From the ice

Inside your soul

Flick stopped singing and Paige started to.

So don't come

Back for me

Who do you think

With that Honey started to fade in to Paige's singing whilst she faded out gradually.

And who do you

Think you are

Running 'round

She had completely stopped singing and it was just Honey singing by herself.

Leaving scars

Collecting your

Jar of hearts

And tearing

Love apart

Your gonna catch

A cold

From the ice

Inside your soul

Nicole started to sing with her again.

So don't come

Back for me

Don't come

Back at all

Whilst Nicole was holding onto that last note we were harmonizing by singing

Who do you think you are?

2 times getting quieter then Flick sung it again when Nicole had finished her note.

We were finished! Some people started to clapping, but not many. It was time for the judges comments now Cheryl started, "Well pets….. it wasn't the best performance I've seen all day but your voices fitted nicely together."

Now it was Natalie Imbrulia's turn, "Girls, I agree with everything Cheryl just said. You need a lot of practise but you could good." We thanked her and moved on to Louis, "I'm gonna be honest with your girls- I didn't enjoy it, I don't think you can all sing."

Now it was Simon's turn, "I agree with Louis! It doesn't happen much but this time I do. Your voices don't go together girls because 4 out of 5 of you can't sing! You in middle, what's your name?" he asks pointing to me, "Bethany," I answer.

"Well Bethany you held that performance together, you have such a strong voice! I'd love to hear you sing again, but not the rest of you." I had mixed feelings rushing through me; shock, amazed, excited, happy and also sad for my friends.

"Thank you," I whispered into my microphone. Simon looked at the other three judges, Louis nodded instantly, Cheryl looked at me smiled then turned backed to Simon and nodded like Louis, Natalie was shrugging but then nodded as well Simon smiled then turned back to us.

"Girls," he stated, "You'll be pleased to know that I have some good news for you! But also some bad." We all waited anxiously to hear what the news was, "The bad news is that you didn't make it through to the next round. But the good news is that we want Bethany to audition again as a solo act this time." He stopped and smiled at me. "So what d'you say? You in?"

"Ummm…..Urrrrr….. Can I speak to my friends first, please?" I asked politely but confused. Simon simplely nodded. I turned round and we ended up in a huddle. "So? What'd you think? I'm not sure. Should I? what about you guys? What about….." Nicole hit me on the arm to stop me from ramberling.

"We'll be fine!" Honey reassured me.

"But, but it's your dream guys not mine." I told them.

"Well yeah. Of course we'd want to be famous singers, I mean who wouldn't? but that's not why we're here. We're here 'cause you have an amazing talent and we knew that you'd only audition if we told you it was our dream." Paige confesses whilst smiling.

"You did this for me?" they all nodded and beamed at me. "Thank you, but I'm still not su….."

I was interrupted by Felicity shouting in her microphone, "She's in"!"

I looked at her unsure.

"Don't worry you'll do great!" she whispered to me then winked.

"Stay Bethalicious," I said quietly to all of my best friends.

"Stay Bethalicious," they echoed back. Then we had a group hug. I turned round and repeated Felicity's earlier words, "I'm in!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Bethany's pov

I was on my way to boot camp, and I still couldn't believe I'd made it through as a solo artist.

*flashback*

X-factor audition 2

"What are you going to sing for us then today then, Bethany?" Simon asked hopefully.

"I'm going to sing your song by Elton John," I answered, Simon nodded and I begun.

'it's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

I'm not one those who, can easily hide

I don't have much money but boy if I did_ I'd buy a big house where, we both could live.

And you can tell everybody this is your song_ it may be quite simple but now that it's done.

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is now you're in the world.'

I stopped, and the music also stopped. Cheryl started to say something about how I had a really sweet voice.

"Hang on a minute, I'm just going to interrupt you Cheryl," Simon said, "Bethany, you have a great voice but I think that your voice is capable of a lot more, so I would like you to sing an up tempo song." He raised his eyebrows quenstionally.

"Ok, I'm going to sing sweat by snoop dog." I held up 4 fingers to the sound guy for the track.

'Can you be my doctor? Can you fix me up? Can you wipe me down? So I can make you give it up give it up make you say my name like the jersey jersey shooting down the game. Be my head coach so you can put me in and never take me out till you taste the wind do it again and again till you say my name. And by the way I'm so glad glad, I just wanna make you sweat. I wanna make you sweat. I just wanna make you sweat. I wanna make you sweat. Sweat. I just wanna make you sweat.'

*end of flashback*

The taxi pulled up outside a huge hotel, I got out with my eyes glued to the hotel in amazement. The taxi driver got my bags out of the boot and put them on the pavement, waiting patiently for me to pay him- I did so and he went. I stayed staring at the hotel for a couple more minutes, then picked my bags up and walked in. 'No matter what happens, this will be the best experience of my life!' I thought.

I walked into the hotel lobby, there was a boy sitting at a table on his own. He looked a bit older than me but around my age. I looked away from him and focused on trying to find someone to tell me what room I'm in. I scanned all round the room for some clue of where someone could be- no one was here. I just kept spinning around in a circle my eyes quickly scanning the room again and again as I went. Suddenly, I felt a tapping on my shoulder, I stopped spinning to see that boy I'd spotted a minute ago had gotten up and come over to me.

"Hi, I'm Louis! Louis Tomlinson," the boy, who I now knew to be Louis, beamed at me; sounding more sure of his name the second time he said it.

"Hey, I'm Bethany, Beth, B, whatever," I said, "well not whatever 'cause you'd be surprised at all the horrible names," I muttered, "and not B because that's just stupid! So Bethany or Beth." He looked at me wide eyed after saying that all in one breath. Louis stuck his hands out for me to shake (I thought) I was about to take his hand when he pulled me into a hug instead and I happily hugged back. You see Mr Tomlinson is rather fit! He had brownie-greyish eyes and quite a nice built body, everything about him looked perfect. Well, besides his haircut, but his glossy brown hair shined in the light it just hung very messy and long.

"I couldn't help but notice the pained look on your face so I came over to see if you're ok," he said gently and cheerfully.

"Haha, yeah I'm fine. Except I don't know what room I'm in," I answered.

He looked relived, "Oh! That's an easy problem to sort out, on that wall over there," he pointed to the wall on the left, "is a sheet saying what room everyone's in and who they're sharing with."

"Thank you so much Louis, but there must be at least a hundred names on here," I say thanking him.

"Oh well unless your in a band with invisible people, your really a dude or you look for your age- you'll be listed under the girls category. What's your last name Beth?" Louis asked me.

"Jacksons," I answer. He looks at the girls on it and goes down until he gets to my name, squealing like a little girl so I know that he's found me. I laugh at him and thank him for finding me.

"This is so exciting! Your rooms across the corridor from mine!" Louis screams very enthusiastically. I laugh at him; give him a huge smile then turn to look at who it says I'll be sharing a room with. The paper read 'Cher Lloyd'. I started smiling even more now.

"Bethany, Bethany, Bethany. WHATEVER!" Louis shouted at me and I turned to look at him and burst into fits of laughter. "What?" he asked.

"Lou, when I said whatever I didn't mean call me whatever, I meant call me any other names you can think of," I said after finally carming down.

"Oh," he looked embarrassed and a bit confused. "Anyway, Beth, why you smiling like that? It's creepy," he said whilst shielding himself from me. I stopped smiling like a loon and instead laughed at him a bit again (such a strange boy). "Oh, well at the auditions I met the person I'm sharing with and she seems really nice. Louis I never asked you, why are you down here all alone?"

"I got here and I didn't know where to go, I met this guy called Liam and he showed me the sheet of names, kinda like how I am with you. It said I was sharing with a guy called Harry Styles, so I went to my room and he wasn't there so I decided to wait down here for him. Since I've met lots of people in my category asking if they were Harry," he answered pretty much giving me an encounter of his whole day. Coming through the door I noticed a boy, probably my age (fingers crossed), he was fairly tall, amazing chocolate coloured curls and nice blueish eyes. The next thing I know Louis ran over to him and embraced him in a hug shouting, "HARRRRRYYYYY!" then whispered in his ear, "You better be Mr Styles, otherwise I'll look like a total carrot head."

Harry laughed at him and said, "Yep, that's me. And you are?" Louis had stopped hugging him now and instead was bowing. "I'm Louis Tomlinson, I'm sharing a room with you," Louis answered as happy as ever. Laughing at Louis- which is all I seem to be doing for about 10 minutes- I began to walk towards them. As I got closer I realised Harry's eyes aren't just nice blueish everyday eyes, no, his eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen; and I'm not just saying that because I adore green eyes and my eyes are blue. His eyes are greeny-blue pools of perfection- not quite blue but not quite green either, just perfect. I had reached Louis and Harry now, they where talking about something and as I approached they both turned to me, Louis with a look of pure enjoyment on his face because he knew Harry and I didn't and that he knew me and Harry didn't, and Harry just smiling a genuine smile at me and a questioning glance asking Louis who I am. But Louis wasn't going to tell yet so I stepped in and said, "Hey, I'm Bethany Jacksons."

"Harry Styles," Harry said. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Me and Harry picked up our bags, Louis helping, and made our way to our rooms. "No matter what happened, I can tell this is gonna be fun!" I heard Harry mutter under his breath and I couldn't help but agree.

* * *

><p><strong>thankyou to everyone whos reviewed so far and i hope you carry on reviewing sorry i havent updated for ages but i hope you enjoy this chapter will update soon love you guys loads b xxx! X ;)<strong>


End file.
